My Thoughts Will Echo Your Name
by george's firework
Summary: Teddy and Victoire write to each other during Victoire's final year at Hogwarts. They discuss many things - amusing and serious.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of my entry for Dazzled-Midnight-Melody's 62 Hardships Competition :) Beta-ed by Jordan (MusicRises) - isn't she wonderful? I love her so much ^-^ **

**I didn't actually like Teddy/Victoire before I wrote this but I'm slowly changing my mind ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dearest Victoire,<p>

So it would seem that our relationship is out in the open, not that I expected anything less after our goodbye on the platform. I knew James was watching, the nosy twat, but I don't care. Besides, you don't mind do you? I hope you don't, because it is about time people knew about us.

Speaking of James, I hope you weren't too harsh on him on the train. You know the odd boy can't control himself when he has the opportunity for a prank or some blackmail. Just let him know that if he tries to use it against you, he'll have me chucking him into the Black Lake or at the Whomping Willow.

Do you remember that time in your third year, and my fifth, when Fred got too close to that cursed tree on a dare to see if he could get into the Shrieking Shack? I swear I've never seen Angelina so furious. Angelina was so angry and George was just standing behind her trying his hardest to contain his laughter – it was absolutely hilarious. I swear I saw him give Fred a high five when Angelina went to talk to Madame Pomfrey. Of course, it was a careful high five due to Fred's broken arm and the nine inch gash running down his rib cage, but it was a high five nonetheless.

Enough reminiscing the old times. How's school going at the moment? I'd love to say I know how tough it is to be Head Girl and Quidditch Captain, but unfortunately I can't because I was never Head Girl. I'm absolutely certain that you'll be fine if you can cope with looking after your two younger siblings and dealing with your horde of admirers (which seems to get larger every time I visit, by the way.) You should be perfectly capable of helping run a school of 500 plus students. I have complete confidence in you.

I hope your subjects are going alright. You chose a tricky combination what with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. You're just like your Aunt Hermione. How's McGonagall? I heard she's going slightly batty with old age but I honestly can't picture a woman like her going batty in any way. Then again, I guess I can get the answer myself in a few weeks when I come and visit you at Christmas Break.

I wish you'd come home, but I can understand that you're needed at the castle. I'm not saying I like it, but at least I can Apparate into Hogsmeade and come to see you. I might have to crash on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room, though. I'm completely broke after buying your Christmas present. You better be bloody happy with it! I need to get a decent job. You'd think working at the Leaky Cauldron would have a fairly decent pay, but let me tell you, it's terrible. Hannah's lovely though, she's fair and doesn't make me work _too _hard. She sends her love and would like to ask you to remind Neville to actually come home for Christmas this year. She appreciates that he loves his work and everything, but she'd like to see him once in a while, and she would ask him herself but she hates writing letters and Healer Thistle advised her not to Apparate or use the Floo Network when she's only two months away from having the baby.

Hannah's just mentioned that Hogwarts is having a Yule Ball this year? I really hope you already know this, because it would ruin the surprise if you didn't. You probably do, being Head Girl and all, but then again you might not. I should probably scratch out this sentence, but then the letter would look messy and I know how you hate messiness. And I am not going to write this entire thing out again, it's already taken up about twenty inches of parchment and I reckon you can survive if I let slip one little secret... Just don't tell anyone else!

I'm just going to stop talking about that now before I ruin anything else for you like the terrible boyfriend I am.

How's Quidditch going? Have you had try-outs yet? Well, of course you have, it's nearly the end of the first term and you'll have already had at least one match. Actually, I vaguely remember a letter where you told me about the first match but I've forgotten so you'll have to refresh my memory. I think I can at least remember your team, just give me a moment to think.

Right. You've got Oliver and Katie's daughter, Belle, as Keeper, Fred and Roxanne as your Beaters, Albus as your Seeker, and yourself, James and Dean's son Andrew as Chasers? I'm pretty sure that's right but I'm also pretty sure I'm going to get an angry Howler in French from you screaming something about how James is your Seeker and Albus isn't actually on the team because he's only a first year, though he'd probably make a brilliant Seeker.

Please don't send me one of those. I'm still recovering from the last one, and our kitchen table will always have that scorch mark on it.

Back on subject, good luck in your remaining matches. Of course you'll squish Slytherin into a pulp, right? Make sure to remind me when that match is so I can come and cheer you on. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there to cheer on my best girl at a very important Quidditch match? Well, a bad one, which I already am because they're all important and I've already missed at least one...

Right, I should probably say goodbye now before I embarrass myself further. You know how bad I am at writing letters without embarrassing myself. Besides, my break's over and Hannah's standing beside me with a mop in her hand. Her foot is tapping impatiently and she doesn't look too thrilled that I'm writing a detailed description of what she's doing. And now she's-

_Sorry, Victoire, Teddy can't finish this letter right now as he's wrestling with a mop that's trying to strangle him. All the best –Hannah._

And now I'm back home, well I'm at the Potters, and Ginny is standing over me with her wand and a book on how to treat bruises. I'm sort of worried.

All my love,

Your Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2

My Teddy,

Of course I don't mind, you silly boy. I've always been the one who said we should tell people about our relationship, and you've always been the one who wanted to keep it under wraps for "just a little while longer" and don't think I don't know why. You're absolutely terrified of Papa, aren't you? Well, I'm going to tell you what I have told you time and time again: he really isn't that scary, honest! I mean, just because he spends most of his time breaking curses that he knows how to set back up, doesn't make him very frightening. He's really good at what he does. When it comes to curses and ancient runes, it'd be more worrying if he _wasn't _good. I'm not saying he couldn't still cause you atrocious pain, but you could at least be sure it would do what he said it would, not something completely unexpected and even more painful...

No of course I wasn't _too _harsh on James, though I'm sure he'll have that bruise for a couple of weeks because I know he doesn't know how to heal a bruise and he has too much pride to go to Madame Pomfrey. What I find quite funny is that I hit him on the neck, and it looks rather like a hickey, so I'm sure he'll be getting plenty of questions on that. Especially from his girlfriend... And I'll be sure to pass along that warning.

How could I forget that time? Wasn't Fred in the hospital wing for about a week because Madame Pomfrey couldn't figure out how to get rid of the poison from the tree that was in that gash? I'm not at all surprised that Uncle George would praise Fred for that, rather than scold him like Aunt Angelina. I remember he came back with more chocolate and sweets than he could carry because it seemed that all the girls who are constantly to be found grovelling at his feet for some attention had gone to visit him and each one had bought their own get-well-soon gift. That was a bad week in the interest of health.

School isn't going too badly, to be honest, though I think Louis and Albus have made it their life mission to make my time as Head Girl complete and utter hell. Yesterday I walked into the common room to find that they had turned it into a lagoon, complete with plastic boats and rubber ducks – you'll have to ask Grampa Weasley what those are. The two little monkeys were hanging from the chandelier, grinning at me with all the innocence in the world whilst everyone else floated or swam about, attempting to rescue their possessions. I was not impressed, let me tell you that. Both Aunt Ginny and Mama will be receiving letters about the behaviour of their sons.

Aside from those two, I haven't had too much trouble. As to my "horde of admirers" I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about. Just because I have lots of friends who are male and happen to send me gifts every week does not mean that they admire me in the way that you insinuated. I cannot help that I am such a good role model that people feel the need to personally thank me with presents.

It may be a tricky combination for you, a being of lesser intelligence, but for me it's like a little dream. The people in my classes are all fantastic, as are the teachers – at least, the majority are. Professor Babbling isn't, dare I say it in a letter, as excellent a teacher as Papa is. When Papa is teaching, he draws me diagrams and even demonstrates the uses of different runes, which really help me understand, but Professor Babbling is less helpful than a Hippogriff in a joke shop. Why a Hippogriff would even be in a joke shop is beyond me, but it was the first thing to pop into my head.

You're visiting? That's the best news I've heard this year! And when you do arrive, you'll discover that Headmistress McGonagall is as sane as Uncle Ron's hair is red. She's also still an absolutely fantastic teacher, possibly my favourite, and she said she'd love to help me get into the teaching business – once Papa's convinced me not to follow his career as a curse breaker. Not that that's going to be happening anytime soon, but it's nice to know that I have supported options.

I am really sorry that I'm not going to be coming home, but you know how crazy it gets over the Christmas holidays and barely anyone is going home this year due to the Yule Ball (which I did know about, lucky for you but I'll come back to that later) because it's like the only time we have something like this. Even the younger kids are staying around in the hope that they can sneak in. So I'm going to be very busy over the holidays, organising the Ball and the dinner and everything else. Don't fret though, I'm sure I'll find a few spare moments where we can catch up, so to say. And on my account at least you are not sleeping on one of those lumpy sofas! I'm certain you won't be allowed into our dormitory, unfortunately, but I'll just turf Louis out of his bed and he can spend a couple of weeks on the floor.

I've just remembered that you'll be arriving just in time to put me back together after my Apparition test! Teddy, I'm so nervous! I mean, I'm fairly decent at Apparating – I've managed not to Splinch myself for at least a month and a half now – but what if I panic like Fred did and fail by half a finger? That was such a terrible day, it seems like everything happens to that poor boy. Sure, it wasn't as bad as Uncle Ron failing by half an eyebrow, but still! He was depressed for ages and now he has to do it again with my group. He's got so much better though, nearly as good as Molly who managed to Apparate half her body into her hoop in the first lesson and had it down to a tee by the end of our fourth lesson. I must admit, Teddy, I'm less worried about failing myself than having to watch if Fred fails again. He was completely distraught, and it wasn't made any better by Uncle George playfully reminding him that he had passed with flying colours on his first attempt. Honestly, he may be hilarious but the man does lack some tact sometimes, as Angelina repeatedly told him that evening.

I can't wait to get my present, I'm sure it'll be brilliant. You always have had brilliant taste, my Teddy. Stop your complaining about being broke, we're both well aware of the small fortune you inherited and we're also both aware that you intend to use it wisely. So you are in no way broke, just sensible. Did I mention I like a sensible man?

Send all my love to Hannah and the baby, and don't you hesitate to rush yourself off your feet to make her comfortable! I passed her message along to Neville and he says he'll pop down to visit momentarily if he can find the time. Tell her not to worry - he was wearing that cheeky grin of his when he said so I'm sure he'll be fleeing the castle as soon as the last bell rings.

Now, onto the topic of the Yule Ball. Luckily for you, Teddy, I'd found out the mere day before your letter arrived. Had it arrived two days earlier, I would not have been a happy girl and you wouldn't even be sleeping in Gryffindor common room when you came to visit, let alone in a bed! Goodness, Teddy, I'm aware you're not quite as intellectual as yours truly but don't be like Uncle George and, perhaps, actually have some tact! Did it never occur to you that you are a w_izard a_nd can actually completely erase any trace of ink? Failing that, you could have cut off that piece of parchment and attached another bit, or simply written on a new scroll! Sometimes I do wonder how you received such incredible grades. I apologise profusely if I am insulting your intelligence, but sometimes it is not about intelligence but common sense.

However, I, being the gracious individual that I am, shall forgive you for your momentary lapse as it is rather endearing to me. Nevertheless, if you make a mistake like wearing a colour that will clash with my dress at the Ball, you will find yourself without my affections for at least a week. Yes, you are coming.

Oh, Teddy, what am I to do with you? Our first match was over a month ago, and I've mentioned training in almost every letter I've sent you since we formed the team. Yes, we have indeed had try-outs, or we wouldn't have been able to completely pound Ravenclaw into the dust! Quite an achievement too, they have Dai Chang (Cho's son) on their team and he's an absolutely brilliant Chaser.

You do make me laugh, I know never to send a Howler to you _in French _ever again because the only response I received was "Ow, what?" so if I ever do send you one again, I'll be sure it's in English. Surprisingly, you had the entire team right. Al is a phenomenal Seeker; he's on a par with Uncle Harry which is why he was let onto the team so young. Plus, I'd never allow James to be a Seeker on my team – he's too bulky for that. And I'm certain I told you the spell to get rid of that burn mark.

Fortunately for you, I'm just going to ignore that comment about future Quidditch matches. You'd better be there to see us grind Slytherin into the ground!

Yes, I'm perfectly aware of your incapacity to write a letter without humiliating yourself but soon you'll have a few weeks off from letter writing duties. Maybe I'll give you a few lessons on how to compose your letter free of discomfits – a lesson which is well overdue – while you're up here.

Run along, Teddy, you have a pregnant woman to keep sane.

Don't worry about Ginny's Healing skills; I'm sure she managed perfectly adequately.

You have my heart,

Forever your Victoire x

P.S. You wouldn't be able to tell me how tough it is being Head Girl and Quidditch Captain because:

A) You aren't a girl, as you have pointed out.

And:

B) You were never Head Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon chѐrie Victoire,

See, I can speak French! Well, two words. Does your name count? Then it would be three. Fleur. That's four! And you were insulting my intelligence. Psh! I can count to four _and _I can speak four words of French!

Ignoring that little outburst…

You caught me, you smart girl. Your father frightens the living daylight out of me, and the… dead night-time? If daylight is living, is night-time dead? The thoughts that pop into your head when you're writing a letter to your sweetheart. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that, yes, your father absolutely terrifies me. It doesn't matter what you say in an attempt to get me to change my mind because I will be petrified by him for the rest of my hopefully long life. Darling, to a person who would rather live whatever the case; there is no difference between a bad curse-breaker and a good one. Both can hurt people in notoriously horrible ways and I would hate to picture what your father would do to any male who dared harm his darling daughter. Not that I'm going to harm you but you know how protective your dad can get. And I'm sure he'd be thinking even less irrationally than a bad curse-breaker if he found out Teddy Lupin was corrupting his precious first-born.

Although, I'm sure James and Albus and Hugo and Fred and all the other male Weasley relatives at Hogwarts will have distorted your view on, well, everyday life long before I came along. Well I've been around since the start but I mean long before I came along in a romantic sense. What's this about a girlfriend? I sense potential blackmail coming along, you must tell me everything – either in your next letter or when I come to visit.

About that visit… I know I should be arriving the day after tomorrow, but I might a couple of days late… I really hope this doesn't upset you too much – I know how you like people to be punctual – because if you hurt me in anger I'll just be here even longer. Well, if you hurt me in any way I'd be in here longer. Yes, I'm in St. Mungo's...

I can almost hear you saying "You idiot what have you done now?" – You're probably saying it as you read this letter. Well, it's a funny coincidence actually. You'll remember how you were talking about how nervous you were about your Apparition test, I'm sure. Well, here's something not to do when the time comes for you to do it. Don't Apparate to the Potter household if you're not fully concentrating. I wasn't concentrating hard enough and, to cut a long story short, I Splinched myself in an odd way and instead of putting my femur back into my leg, Ginny manage to… explode it instead… My femur, not my entire leg. Healer Preswick just gave me another dose of Skele-Gro so if my handwriting becomes unbearably messy for the duration of this letter, that's why.

Actually, I may just sleep now and finish this letter later when I'm (hopefully) not in too much pain to see straight.

Well who would have thought that Skele-Gro is too painful to sleep through? Not me, that's for sure, but it's getting slightly more bearable so I'll try and finish this letter off now. That massive blob of ink? Yeah, my bone just knocked into a knot of muscle, and it sort of hurt like hell so I jumped and spilled my ink. My sheets are in much worse condition than this letter, trust me. Most people would have been begging for some kind of pain relief now, but not your Teddy. I think this makes me sound pretty brave but you're probably sitting wondering why you're in love with such a brainless twat.

You've never had to suffer through Skele-Gro before, have you, love? I hope you never have to experience the event – it really isn't pleasant. Guess I'm lucky I have a relatively high threshold for pain. I always told myself I'd never be stupid enough to land myself in any situation that would end up with me having to re-grow a bone – especially after Harry's story about his adventure with Lockhart – and here I am today, writing to you from a hospital with a leg that feels like half of it is made of rubber. A highly sensitive sort of rubber that is being stabbed viciously with millions of tiny swords.

Anyway, enough about the increasing pain I'm in, back to the plans for my visit. Yes, I am most definitely still coming – not even having to re-grow every bone in my skeleton would prevent me from coming to see you at every opportunity I get. Don't worry about having to chuck Louis out of his own bed; if the worst comes to the worst I can transfigure one of the sofas into a much more comfortable sleeping place. If that doesn't work, then maybe I can persuade Harry to lend me the invisibility cloak for a week or so – he had his fair share of interesting incidents in school, so I'm sure he could sympathise. I know he's given it to James for now, but Ginny told me he confiscated it back when James used it to steal the last slice of Luna's famous chocolate frog cake. Apparently she had to act pretty quickly to prevent Harry busting some Auror moves and making James spend the night in the Ministry holding cells.

Speaking of careers, I don't wholly agree with the future you're considering. In fact, I find that I'm actually more on your father's side in this case. I'll be sure to mention that when we finally go and tell them about our relationship. Maybe it'll make him stop and think for a moment before cursing me in a way that will ensure I never have children. Back to the subject of curse-breaking: it may sound cool and dangerous but it is not just fun and games, Victoire! You could be killed! Please think more about it before you make your final decision, even if it's just to spare your father a heart attack, let alone your loving boyfriend. In fact, maybe you should just stay in school if you're having such a good time?

About Louis and Albus… Don't worry about them, their pranks aren't too serious. You only need to worry if Fred or James get involved – God forbid they both do. Don't worry though, I'll arrive shortly to provide some back-up and they'll never know what's hit them. And yes, I shall definitely ask Arthur what a rubber duck is as they sound like extremely fascinating objects. You can just hear my excitement coming through the paper, can't you?

You're perfectly aware of what I mean by your "horde of admirers" and don't you pretend you don't Victoire! I'm not the jealous type, but they're getting a little bit ridiculous. I hope you aren't opposed to public displays of affection in front of, say the whole school? Just so everyone can see that you already have a boyfriend who is loving and devoted and therefore, you don't need any more. Wild centaurs couldn't keep me away from the Yule Ball. Then again, I suppose centaurs are wild because they'll never be tamed by humans. But if they're part human anyway, what does that make them?

*Wild Hippogriffs couldn't keep me away from the Yule Ball. Our outfits will match perfectly and I know this because I've already bought your dress (under the watchful eye of Roxanne) and your corsage. Aren't I wonderful? Would you really kick me out of the common room just because I nearly let slip one tiny, massive secret? As for all the intellectual jabs in this letter, I bow down to you, O Great Queen of Intelligence, and grovel at your feet for forgiveness over my stupidity.

Again, I shall grovel. I knew you'd have a team out, because you are so smart and organised, and I knew you'd completely kick ass because you are brilliant. In fact, you could take on an entire team single-handed and you would still win. I'm confident of it. Sure, that Howler did completely deafen me and I didn't understand a single word of it but it taught me a lesson and I just remembered the spell. Grandma was pleasantly surprised when she came into the kitchen to find the entire room was free of burn marks.

While you're teaching me to write a letter without completely disgracing myself, maybe you should also give me a lesson on how to beg for forgiveness in a way which means I don't pour too many cheesy compliments on you as I'm sure I did earlier in this letter.

Hannah would like to thank you for passing along the message and pretty much everyone at home says hi. Oh, and you told me not to worry about Ginny's Healing skills? My neck looks like it's been attacked by a horde of angry wasps. Not to mention (again, because I already told you this) that I'm lying in bed in a hospital waiting for the largest bone in my body to grow back due to her…

I'll keep yours safe for as long as you keep mine,

Your Teddy for eternity.

P.S. I'm well aware of both of those facts. You're just jealous – of what I'm not exactly sure.

P.P.S Did I take it a bit too far with 'for eternity'?


End file.
